Something Borrowed
by Original Phunking Kidd
Summary: It's not stealing if you plan on giving it back. And, wait, was he technically hers to begin with? "Damn it," Gwen cursed, "It all started with a plan, a bargain and a garden gnome." DxG , Rated T for Lang. & Suggestive Themes.


Greetings, fellow Duncan/Gwen shippers! I come from the planet Newb-ulon and this here is my first story. It's like my baby, so be nice and feed it some tasty reviews.

The only **warning** in this chapter is language. Yes, there will be bad words. In future chapters, I will give warnings so don't whine to me that I devirginized you or something.

Anyways enjoy! (=

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's Skins Party.<strong>

**Saturday.**

**8pm – 'Till Morning (or until the cops come).**

**At Harold's Place.**

That's all the invitation said.

I shook my head. Poor Herald. They were only using his house, so that they wouldn't have to clean up the mess and trust me there _would _be a mess. Duncan's parties were fucking wild. They usually ended up with the police barging in, or with people waking up in strange places with a massive hangover.

Yeah, it's happened to me before – twice and let me tell you something jail cells aren't a pleasant experience and neither is waking up next to a garden gnome.

Just saying.

"Courtney, you do know what a skins party is right?" I questioned the girl who was currently sprawled out on my bed, next to me, frantically searching through her Teen Vogue magazine for inspiration to wear to the party.

"Duh, _god _they're disgusting, but Duncy's gonna be there, so I can deal." She replied before adding confidently, "This time he **will **notice me."

I rolled my dark eyes.

Courtney was in love with Duncan, the delinquent of our high school. Her uptight parent's would never approve of Mr. Metal, hell they still didn't even approve of me, but that just made Courtney want him more. She was probably only using me to get close to him, even though I barely knew the guy.

The sad thing was Duncan didn't even like her, in fact he loathed her. He basically tells her that every time she flirts with him. She never gives up though because she's either stupid or stubborn, or most likely both.

I hate her too, I mean who doesn't? And I know you're thinking, "_Well, why do you stick around_?"

Simply because she has no real friends and I feel bad for her. I'm the only one who can _somewhat _tolerate her annoying, bragging, rich girl self. Leshawna can't handle it, so that's why I'm stuck with Courtney alone.

Joy.

"I don't think it's your scene." I told her bluntly, "You'd stick out like a sore thumb."

She scoffed, but otherwise didn't say anything else because she knew I was right. I shook my head and turned my attention towards the TV.

It was silent for a while. The only noises were her flipping madly through the magazine and the television playing my favorite reality TV show. I was so absorbed into the show's drama that I didn't hear Courtney call my name multiple times until she threw her magazine at the back of my head.

"_What_," I hissed at her, rubbing my now sore head.

"This isn't working," She huffed, waving her hands towards the crumpled magazine, "You're punk, right? Give me some fashion advice."

"First off, I'm goth," I corrected her, "And why the hell should I? I'm not even planning on going."

Yeah, I wanted to go, but since my parent's had to pick me up from jail last time I wasn't allowed to go to anymore parties for a while. A long while.

She gave me a scandalized look. "Yes, you are going!"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm grounded."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Shut up, since when has that stopped you before? I'll be here tomorrow morning, so we can head out to the mall and go shopping for my dress. After all the party is in _two _days."

This is where she trapped me. The manipulative little.. ugh! If I said no, she'd find a way to get me back later. She didn't scare me, but I wasn't in the mood to be looking over my shoulder every five seconds anticipating some lame attack.

And this is one of the many reasons why she didn't have friends.

I glared and grounded out, "Fine." _Bitch._

She gave me a pleased grin before checking her pink watch. "Oh, I've got to go. Daddy's taking me shopping _again_. See you tomorrow, Gwennie." She left my room, leaving me grumbling to myself.

Damn it, so much for me spending my summer vacation sleeping, eating and not being around_ her _longer than 5 minutes_._

* * *

><p>This is kind of like an introduction which explains the shortness of it. I promise future chapters will be much more longer and hopefully more satisfying (in fact I've got chapter 2 already written, it just needs some good editing). Also, the summary will make sense eventually. So if you're all like WTF .. I understand haha.<p>

If you liked this, please let me know by feeding my story reviews. Thanks!


End file.
